Broken Doll
by CabbieBade
Summary: She was once an angel, then she became a devil. Now... now she's a doll. When Samantha Smith buys a doll she didn't know it was soon about to change her life forever. (Sequel to Broken Scars)
1. Welcome back

**She** started off as a broken little angel, then that angel was betraded by her best friend, Jade West, she ended up in a coma for six years. She then became an demon. She got revenge by getting rid of Jade and her friends, then her other best friend,  
Robbie, betraded her by ending her life by drowning her. Cat's soul is now in a doll she loved since she was little, it's now for sale and a little girl Samantha loves the doll and wants it for her birthday.

And this is where are story begins...

* * *

**Samantha** (Sam) Smith walked past the doll for several months, in the same spot she always saw it. She always smiled at it and said in her head "you will be mine, and it will be me and you against the world!" For Samantha's 11th birthday she finally got the doll along with a doll house to go along with it. She smiled and screamed in joy and the doll whispered to her...

_"Cat is my name..."_

So, the little girl agreed and named her Cat, short for Cathrina.

* * *

**"I'm** innocent! I swear!" Once again, Robbie Shapiro was thrown in a white room with a straight jacket. His vision was blurry from drugs they gave him to sleep and they took away his glasses. He started to cry like he always did and sighed sadly. In a few months he would be let out but then again they always said that. He would get his hopes up and think of the green grass in his toes again, going to a store with real food and loose clothing like he had but then that day never came and he waited and counted, wondering where he can be normal again. He sighs and looks down, he has 'calmed down' since then, he was now 22 years old but looked 50 and apparently to his doctor acted 6.

* * *

**A** few days later he woke up to a man standing in front of him, he looked at him trying to see since the hall light was on.

"Shapiro, pack your bags..." He thought he was going back to jail since he was going back and forth. Robbie sat in the back of the police car, cuffs on his wrists, he sighs and looks out the window. One cop smiled to himself when they passed the jail, Robbie looked back at it confussed and then back at them. He was taught not to speak back no matter what, so he doesn't talk much, just shrugs. They stopped at an old big house, Robbie looked up and almost died right there. It was the house he and Jade lived in with his parents... the same house Cat died in which he caused. He was happy but scared at the same time, he stepped out.

"We we're waiting for the right time, Shapiro. We will check on you twice a week..."

"You... you guys still don't believe me?" He said, exspecking a punch like always but nothing came.

"No... but then again you have this look in your eye that your innocent.."

"Because I am..." Robbie said silently to himself and they gave him his bags. He stepped into the house and his mother greeted him, his dad in the background with a discusted face. Who wouldn't? Killing his own best friends and his parents didn't know until they heard Cat's screams and by the time they came up the stairs she was gone. He would be to. He smiled at him mom, his mom had a look of terror but yet sadness and hope, he looked down and went up stairs. The hall was emty like it was when Cat passed. If you listened closley you could still hear her screams and her ripping Robbie's sleeves trying to get up and his cries. He turned his head to the right and saw the bathroom along with his room, Jade's room next to his. He opened Jade's room, still left the same how it was, dust on her dresser, bed and everywhere else, figured. He opened his room, it was the same, the closet door left open, you could still see Cat's feet marks on the blanket she was sitting on while they we're hiding. He took a deep breathe and looked into the bathroom... things we're rearanged but hardly. He could feel Cat's eyes on his back with hate and anger, he turned around, nothing just a table with a plant which was dead like it always was. Like she was...

_Like she is now..._


	2. The Doll

**Samantha** opens the box and smiles, her friends circling around her. There in the box was the doll she has wanted for months. Her mother has given her hints with huge doll furniture, a doll house and more. The doll was made out of porcelain with a white dress, white almost grey shoes, long blonde hair, blue eyes and a jewel next to the eye which was blue and some white in it. Samantha gasped and hugs the doll.

"I knew I would get you!" She said and smiles. Her friends look jealous because they never had such a beautiful doll before as this one, even one girl was thinking of stealing it! Samantha's best friend, Freddie walked up to her.

"It's cute but creepy." He was right, everywhere you turned the eyes followed you like a hawk.

"That's what makes it original." Samantha finally said, breaking the silence which was there for a few minutes. Her mother agreed with Freddie, everyone did.

"Cake time!" Her father yelled, the girls and few guys ran to the dinner table. Samantha put the doll in a new rocking chair she got for it and ran to the table. The doll turned its head, then back to the window where it was faced and noticed a house across the street.

It was Robbie and Jade Shapiro's house.

* * *

**Later** that night, Samantha put the doll down a bed she got with the huge doll house she got, it filled half of a wall. Her mother came in and smiled,

"Tomorrow we're welcoming a new neighbor." She said and tucked her daughter in.

"But Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro are still there."

"Yes but they had a son... he came back from ugh... New York and now there living with them." Her mother lied a little. She didn't want her to know about his past just yet, she barely wanted Samantha to meet him but it was a friendly thing to do.

Robbie looked out his window, his room was the same since all he could bring to the asylum and jail was extra clothes which he barely wore since he hardly had time or they didn't let him. He looked around the neighborhood, all the lights of the houses on, then turned off, some turned on. He smiled remembering the long car rides he use to do when Cat and him hung out. Cat. He closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing his eyes and then realized he was crying.

"I had to, princess." he said to himself, "Or... did I have to? Yes... no... I didn't know if you we're lying or not... didn't know if I was next on the death list or if you we're just talking nonsense." He looked at the closet and opened it, perfume of Cat Valentine went to his nose and he smiled remembering the one time they almost kissed but Jade opened the door and then screamed at Cat.

Oh god how he missed Jade to. Sure him and her fought like everyday but in a way it was peaceful, it was them. Why did she have to go? Why did they all had to go?! He looked around and saw something pink in his closet, he picked it up, it was a dress. One Cat wore when they had a school dance, but she couldn't go because she was sick. So he dragged her to his house and they danced, laughed, watched movies and fell asleep with popcorn in their mouth. He picked it up and hugged it, imagining her hugging him back but tighter with regret and hate. He put it back and went to bed.

* * *

**The** next day he went outside, helping his dad with trimming of some of the bushes. Of course his dad stayed away while he had the clippers, Robbie understood but if he, no, everyone, if everyone could see what he saw and thought what he did they'd all understand and accept him more. Samantha and her parents walked over, her parents shy and holding their daughter's hand tighter than ever. Samantha waved at him, the doll in her hand. Robbie smiled shyly at them and his parents walked over to them.

"Hello, this is just something for... welcoming back to the neighborhood, Robbie." Samantha's parents handed Robbie a cake which was all blue icing. He smiled.

"Thank you," he handed it to his mom, "and who's this little cutie?" He bent down to Samantha, her mothers grip tightened on her hand.

"Samantha Smith. Welcome." She said and he patted her head, looked down and saw the doll, recognizing it.

"Excuse me, Samantha... but where did you get that doll?" He said, not taking his eyes off of it.

"I got it for my birthday which was yesterday." She said and smiled proudly, "Oh... happy birthday!" He said and looked up at her parents.

"We got it at some old shop... an old man who runs it said it can from a orfinidge, ran by nuns. Said it belonged to a girl who sadly passed..." The father said, then realized why Robbie is curious, his eyes widened. The mother soon caught on and cleared her throat.

"Samantha... can you go water the plants for me please?" Her mother said, the girl agreed and skipped off.

"That doll belonged to a friend of mine..." Robbie said with tears in his eyes, he gave Cat that doll for her sixth birthday.

"Well... im sorry but it's hers now." His father said and smiled, "have a nice day." They began to walk away.

"The doll was her favorite thing..." He said to himself, he looked at the doll and he saw turn it's head and look at him.

With sadness and anger, Cat Valentine was coming back for him.


	3. Old friends unite

**So if anyone was wondering (nobody really was)**  
**Samantha Smith was supposed to be called Amanda Smith and she was going to be played by Zendaya Colemen, but then I watched the reunion episode of Sam and Cat where Robbie, Jade and Freddie come back and I replaced Amanda with Samantha and Zendaya with Jennette McCurdy. Then I figured hey, why not put Freddie in their, he can protect the girls the best he can. Jade's coming back (SPOILERS) and of course Robbie's back you can tell, I MIGHT have Catherina (Bella Thorne) back but I'm not sure. I wanted it mostly to be based from Cat only not Cat and Catherina like the first one. But, I always have a nice little ending... sometimes.**

**Not a lot of people seem to like the Broken Scars little series thing as much as I posted it on YouTube a LONG time ago or my friends like screamed about it like a fangirl but now it's here and there like "Yeah... cool, whatever..." I put at least a year or two thought in this, going off and on of this wondering if I should make it or not, put this or that in it and now it's here and you guy's don't really like it. On fanfiction I have maybe one or two people who like it and it makes me smile. I see people making little wimpy spelling like "U r goin 2 the mall" instead of "You are going to the mall" and they have tons of reviews, follows, etc. I try my best with spelling since I'm bad at it and if I'm lucky I get one review and maybe a follow if not none at all. I can understand the people who write like Shakespeare at have tons of detail but I'm new to this and I'm trying to get better as I go along. I even make personal previews for myself and little soundtracks so if I lose inspiration I can click on the video or soundtrack I made and get back on track and try to think some more.**

**Now that's said and done, on with the story.**

* * *

**Everyday** when Robbie looks out his window, there, in a window is the doll, staring at him. When he first saw it, it looked peaceful, now as time passes its eyes are getting darker by the second, eviler. He was starting to think it was the pills he was taking from his Doctor that's been making him see things, so he stopped for a week and it still happend. The little girl picked up the doll and put it away, away from the window. Robbie rubbed his eyes again for the 120th time like he always did thinking it's just a dream. Sometimes when you stare at things to long, you can see it changing slowly, so that's what he thought. He may have stared at it for seconds, hours, days and didn't realize and he was maybe making it change on its own.

But there was only one way to figure that out, somehow get the doll from Samantha.

* * *

**The** next morning, Samantha's down stairs eating breakfast, she goes back up to her room and gasps. There was a women, well, teen almost going into a young adult. Samantha stops and drops the hair brush she had in her hand. The young adult had pale white skin, brown eyes, brownish red hair, an old ripped grey dress and red heels on. She turned her head to look at the girl.

"Who are you?" Samantha finally said, the other girl smiled and stood up, "I'm Cat Valentine. I'm your doll." She said and picked up the doll. The doll looked old and exhausted now, her eye was out and Cat smiled.

"I use to love this doll... now I hate it with my guts."

"Why?" Samantha took the doll, grabbing some glue trying to glue to piece of the doll that's missing. "An ugh.. old friend of mine gave it to me." Catherina then grabbed the brush and combed her hair. She went to the sink and then washed it, dirt, dust and even twigs came out of it. When she was done her hair was brown, the red in her hair went down the drain. Samantha stole a dress from her mother but it was to big, so she went to her sister's room, Melanie, and handed her a pink skirt with a white tank top and it fit.

Cat looked across the street and noticed the house, she put her heels on and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Samantha asked, then combing the dolls hair trying to look how it did. "I'm going to a friend's house, they live across the street, be back soon!" Cat walked out and saw the little girl's parents we're upstairs which made it easier for her to sneak out without questions. She went across the street to the Shapiro's house and rang the door bell. Mrs. Shapiro answered the door and looked shocked.

"Hello there... is Robbie there?" Cat said with her annoying high-pitched voice which nobody liked, which made everything easier. Then he came down, curly black hair, glasses in one hand, a towel in the other, he just got done from taking a shower. Cat stood there innocently, look of happiness and a child look but behind that was a death glare to their son.

He looked up and his heart stopped, "Cat?!"

"Missed me?" She said, then grabbed his arm and pulled him up stairs. All Robbie managed out to say was stutters. She pushed him into his room, her eyes now growing red.

"Why did you kill me?! I was trying to protect you from the younger me!" Cat said, tears in her eyes. Robbie looked down sadly.

"I didn't know if you we're telling the truth or not... even if you we're, I didn't know I would die right there or my family or what... I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Shapiro! I can't believe you! I TRUSTED YOU! Yet you we're like your dumb sister and betrayed me!"

The door cracked open, a girl with black hair, boots, a black skirt and long black shirt came in and smiled.

"Well isn't this a family reunion?" She said, Cat and Robbie stared at her.

Jade.

Robbie stumbled backwards, not believing his eyes. He had to be dreaming. "Someone slap me... I have to be dreaming."

"No problem." Cat said and slapped him hard, he gasped and held his cheek, he turned back and there stood his old best friend and sister, one giving him a glare, the other one smiling at his pain.

"Listen Cat, I understand now why you hated me all these years. I'm sorry." Jade said and turned to her.

"How are you guys alive?" Robbie said and looked at them both. Cat nodded and looked at Jade, expecting her to go first.

"Sure I was in a black pit for so long surrounded by her memories and Cat's voice laughing at me, mocking me. But then I woke up in the hospital..."

"But you had a grave... I was there at your funeral." Robbie said, confused, "I know... I was able to see it."

* * *

_**Jade's** spirit walks in on a little building, seeing a casket. She walks up and sees its her, she steps back the air knocked out of her you know, if she had any at the time. She sees Robbie walking up to her, police officers in the back, he only had thirty seconds to say his goodbyes to his sister. He rubbed her cheek and cried, putting a bouquet of forget me not flowers in her hand. He looked around, pictures, roses and cards around there. His parents didn't come but all friends, family and neighbors and half the school came. Just like they did with Beck, Tori and André. Jade reached out to hug him, but he went through her. Then she realized, the dead can see the living, the living can't see the dead._

* * *

**Jade** explained and sighed, "I don't know how I woke up in the hospital though." Cat sat on Robbie's bed, he leaned against his dressed, Jade on the door.

"I'm so happy your back." Robbie said, they hugged and Jade went down stairs to happy screams by her parents. Cat stands up and walks over to Robbie. "Now I haven't heard your story," He says and folds his arms, "why are you here, how are you here?"

"When I died because of you," Robbie looks down again, guilty, "my power source was that doll you gave me. I loved it, I stayed inside of it for protection then when that little girl went down stairs I figured to surprise you so..." There was a long pause, "surprise!" She said and giggled. "No kidding, surprise." He said and she held his hand, her hand cold as ice. He looked away, she turned his head to look at her, there eyes connected and she kissed him. He smiled but then started to cough, she smirked as he dropped on the floor.

"That should knock him out for a few hours." She said and wiped her lips, walking out.


	4. The Dinner

_Hollow, like you don't remember me_  
_Underneath everything I guess I always dreamed_  
_That I would be the one to take you away_  
_From all this wasted pain_  
_But I can't save you from yourself_

_~ disappear by Evanscence_

* * *

**Robbie** awoke to a sudden stomp next to him, he jumped up within a split second. Cat stood next to him, knife in one hand, pointing it at him. He stumbled backwards and onto his bed, terrified. She began swinging at him, he ducked everyone.

"Okay Cat, I know your mad but maybe we can start over again!" Robbie said and laughed nervously, Cat took the knife with both hands, slamming it down upon him, he quickly moved and fell off his bed. Samantha came in and everyone froze. Cat quickly held the knife behind her back, Robbie stood up and Jade walked in. The room was silent for several minutes.

"Whos she?" Jade finally asked and pointed to Samantha, "Samantha, well, Sam. Whatever you want to call me. I live across the street. Cat, mom said dinners ready in a few minutes. I can spare you some but you have to stay in my room."

"No thank you Sam, I'm eating with the Shapiro's tonight." Cat said, bending down to the small girl's height and patted her head, she skipped out and Cat took out the knife and walked out of the room.

"She tried to kill me!" Robbie said, terrified by the small devil teen who was just in his room. "Hey better her than me... again..." Jade said and smiled, walking out.

* * *

**The** dinner was silent and awkward, eyes shifting back and forth, Cat to Robbie to Jade. Nobody spoke, nobody moved, if you listened closely you could hear your own heart beating. Cat snuck a knife under the table but Robbie saw and smacked her hand, making the knife drop on the floor. Everyone flinched but no one dared to see what it was.

"So... I was thinking we all could take a trip sometime?" Mrs. Shapiro said, putting her hands on the table, smiling.

"A trip to where? A doctor, scientist? Good luck." Cat said and started to cut her steak, hers was under cooked under like anyone else's. Everyone was about to stop her before she took a bite... then another, giving everyone a glare, everyone waited for her to get sick but she didn't. The pig's blood was on her plate, everyone eyed it, getting sick. Cat smiled.

"So... who or what is next?" She said and turned her head to Robbie, he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and turning his head the other way.


	5. The legend of Catherina Dawn Valentine

I just wanted to say thank you to Emily for that nice review! It made me smile, I read yours in Broken Scars to and I smiled even bigger. I can't wait until you make an account and join the fanfiction family with us all! :D And sadly, this fic is coming in an end. Ahh, I remember when I first plotted this, it was going to be a Cat and Robbie romance/hurt/comfort fic. But than one day I googled if any Disney stars we're in horror movies, I saw Bella Thorne in Forget me not, went to my local video rental store and rented it, watched it, loved it and changed the thing to a horror/angst fic based off the movie. Went off and on writing it. One day I would write ideas, the next I would cancel the thing. This was the fic that brought me and my friends closer, I told them I write fanfiction and there all like "I wanna read! :D "  
and so I showed them my ideas, told them about they game they played and BOOM! It was like alive action movie, us playing the game, I was Caterina/Cat, everyone else was the betrayed friends and we even acted like them. My friend came over we watched the real movie (Forget me not), she adored it and I think got inspired to start her own fic's to. I sadly moved and the game is no longer played at my other school (that I know of) and I promised them I would finish it and here we are, on the sequel... dang. On the last chapter I will thank everyone but for now, just sit back and read. :D

* * *

In the fell clutch of circumstance  
I have not winced nor cried aloud.  
Under the bludgeoning of chance  
My head is bloody, but unbowed.

Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
Looms but the Horror of the shade,  
And yet the menace of the years  
Finds, and shall find, me unafraid.

* * *

**Cat** was now in Samantha's room, Samantha stayed the night at a friend's house and the parents went out to dinner. Cat sat on Samantha's bed, holding a gun, she smiled at it and counted the bullets, twenty, it's all she needed, ten for Jade, ten for Robbie. She grabbed a knife and put it in her boot which she stole from Sam's mother. Looking out the window, she saw it was raining badly and she slipped on her jacket which she also stole. Kind of think of it, she stole most of her mother's cloughs and hardly any of Sam's sister's. She walked outside and across the street, everyone was asleep which was perfect. She opened the door, they always kept their house unlocked which by now they should have learned not to, and she snuck into Robbie's room. He slept like a baby, he had gray pajamas on, glasses off and looked kind of cute. She grabbed for the knife, no way she was going to use the gun now, not in less he attacks her and the knife goes flying somewhere and she has the gun near her, but then again the parents could hear it and she could get arrested. She raised it up and stopped, she looked at him in hurt and stopped.

_I did it to protect everyone else, I'm so sorry_

Robbie's words rang in her head, he did it to save his parents, the rest of his friends, the town and anyone else. But then again he murdered her, he deserved to rot in jail and the asylum. But he regretted every minute of it, remember the look in his eyes? Sad, hurt, lost but yet such hatred and laughter. But remember when Jade did the prank? He wasn't in, he refused, when you ran off with the nose bleed he almost chased after you unlike Jade who just stood there with her friends, giggling. But Robbie could have chased after you and comforted you. But he wasn't on the prank. No he was, he had the zombie makeup and stood behind Beck while Jade rised looking like one of them scaring you half to death. But Robbie didn't want to, he wanted to fit in like his sister. JUST KILL HIM!

Cat raised it higher and stopped, his eyes fluttered open and saw Cat, she stopped and he jumped back scared.

"Caterina Dawn Valentine!" He said her full name and put his glasses on, she burst into tears and fell to her knees, he was about to hug her when he heard a recognizing voice from the doorway, he looked up and saw a figure, he gasped and Cat turned her head hearing the darkness within the voice.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven... release the one ignored by heaven." Catherina stood in the doorway, blue dress with flowers in her hands. Jade walked out of her room and saw, she stood there frozen. Cat hugged Robbie scared but caught her singing along with the rhyme.

"Eight, nine, ten now run and hide or join her at the devils side..." Robbie saw car lights out the door, Samantha got out, apparently she must have gotten home sick. She rushed to her room and didn't see Cat and she ran across the street.

"Oh god..." Robbie said as he saw Samantha opening the door, then hearing her footsteps on the floor, Freddie behind her.

"Eleven comes the clocks will chime, forgotten souls erased by time. Midnight comes it's not to late..." Jade ran towards Caterina, Sam and Freddie now on the stair well. Caterina got the gun and aimed it at Samantha, Freddie pushed her behind a wall, his body protecting her.

_BANG!_

"So kill the ghost... reseal your fait." Caterina finished and on the floor lied Jade West, Robbie looked in horror and screamed. His parents ran out and saw Jade, their daughter once again gone. Robbie's father grabbed Sam and Freddie and his wife and got them down stairs to hide while he called the police. Robbie grabbed the knife and aimed it at both the Cat's, staring at him with anger. Caterina glared at a chair and then at Robbie and the chair knocked him on the ground. Cat grabbed a sword that was from China when the Shapiro's left for summer break one year, she aimed it at him, then swung almost getting him. He stepped back, he was in a corner now, trapped by his past best friend and now enemy.

"Woah! Cat, don't you want to feel? Like feel the way you did when you we're happy and not depressed all the time when no one believed you? Don't you want to live your life? If you go to prison you can't really do anything when you get out, let everything go that you held inside of you so long, everything ends at one point or another. How much longer are you gonna give in to the fear that Jade, me or anyone else will betray you, I know I won't and I never did!"

"You don't even know what you've done to me. You could have helped me by making them stop the prank and then not drowned me and just believed me but no... but no... you didn't." Cat said and aimed her sword under his chin, his breathing increased scared, he started to cry. "Goodbye Robbie..." She said and pulled up the knife.

"NO!" He screamed on top of his lungs and at the same time, they both stabbed each other. She stabbed him because she thought he betrayed her just like his rotten little sister and he stabbed her because then Caterina would have never happened then. She gasped for air and Catherina started to fayde, she couldn't scream and she turned to ash. Cat then tries to manages out words but can't she then dies, Robbie looks at her with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." He finally says and dies.

* * *

**Samantha** age twenty stands over Beck Oliver, Tori Vega, André Harris, Robbie Shapiro and Jade West's grave. A huge vase of forget me not flowers is placed by each and every one of their graves. She then goes over to one lonely grave which is Caterina Dawn Valentine's. She places only one, just like Robbie did, forget me not flower and leaves with her fiancé, Freddie Benson. As they leave there's a orfanidge across the street where Cat used to live when she was three until she died the first time. Two teenage girl's skip across the grass going into the grave yard skipping singing a song that everyone knows now in the world.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Release the one ignored by heaven.

Eight, nine, ten now run and hide or join her at the devil's side.

Eleven comes the clocks will chime forgotten souls erased by time.

Midnight comes it's not to late so kill the ghost, reseal your fate.

The legacies of Catherina Valentine goes down in history, books, magazines and everything. Robbie and Jade's parents moved after two years after their deaths. Samantha and Freddie get interviews very now and then about her. Caterina still wants her revenge even though she can't anymore and who knows, maybe your next in line.

* * *

**OMG! I want to thank tons of people now. I would like to thank my personal friends, Dakota, BreAnna, Kristen, Casey, Jessica, Alek who encouraged me through the thing. All the little kids who played the game with me and my friends even though you had no idea what to do but you thought it was just a ghost game of tag (which is was), my fanfiction reviewers, followers, etc, Flammable Pigeon, LittleMissFanGirl14, beverlie4055, immakittycatmeow, pinkcrazyness, xemtlenc, Emily, the guests, crowns of a wolfsbane, DubOnTheTrack, Lousisiana Redneck and the people who read it since the beginning or just started. Thank you and now I shall start another fic! GOD I'M BAWLING! :')**


	6. Broken Scars series? Whaaat!

**So... you thought it was over with Broken Doll? NAH! I decided to turned this into a series or soap area... you know, those things that keep going and going and never really stop? I decided to do Robbie's P.O.V for once, I thought it would be interesting. I hope you guys know I am taking a break from one of my other fics to start this, and my other one was one of favorites. (It's in the Total Drama series, cartoons things. It's called "Lucy"... long story, its like BS but with a twist.)**  
**So, I didn't want it to be Cat's POV, we saw that already because the story is based on her and her revenge, not Jade, she's kind of boring... nobody likes Jade! ROFL! Sorry... I was going to Catherina/Cat's earlier life if none of you watched "Forget me not" where it was based, and I did but deleted it a few days later but I will be putting it back up and of course it will be called Broken Girl.**

**One of my friends at my school who reads this series asked why is everything called "Broken" before the other word, because... just because. LOL! I mean Broken Scars was originally about (here we go again... yakking about the original plot for the 500th time) Robbie and Cat who we're two troubled teens like... self harm... and they found out they had the same story, help each other out and yada, yada, yada. But one night I was bored and looked up all the Disney stars who we're in horror movies and saw Bella Thorne was in Forget me not, rented it, watched it, adored it! It became my favorite horror/thriller movie even thought it was not that scary only one part (which was that one part when the guy got his arm chopped off) and decided to change the plot to that and kept the name. Then Broken Doll, I was out of ideas and just thought Cat is still broken from her past and her soul was in a doll so... Broken Doll. Broken Girl (before it was deleted) was just little Catherina and a forget me not rip off (isn't this story is though?) and just talked about her past and flash backs, like the moment she was born until she was in a coma. Now Broken Soul is about Robbie's story and it's his point of view from the moment the prank happened to now and he came back to life (SPOILERS)**

**Now that you know I guess you can exit this thing out, if not, YAY!**


End file.
